Bar étrange
by yele.fournil
Summary: A Pau, dans les années 90, Elisabeth travaillait dans un bar au propriétaire peu ordinaire et aux lunettes noires tintées. Elle aimerai en connaître d'avantage sur lui...


Ce que je vais vous raconter ce passe dans les années 90, je venais à ce moment d'avoir 27 ans, et je travaillais depuis peu dans un petit bar Palois, à l'angle d'une petite ruelle peu fréquentée, et où trainaient les vaux-riens, les voleurs, des personnes malhonnêtes ou alors des ivrognes, des sdf, ou parfois même des jeunes adolescents chassés de chez eux pour mainte raisons. De jeunes filles forcées de prostituer pour pouvoir survivre vacillaient devant le bar, d'autres entraient même parfois pour simplement prendre une bière qu'on leur offrait. Bref, un lieu peu fréquentable quoi… Et ce que faisait le bar où je travaillais en tant que serveuse, il ne faisait pas que servir de l'alcool, il recueillait les personnes cherchant refuges. Dit comme ça, cela à l'air admirable mais le gérant du bar, et de ce refuge illégal, n'était autre qu'un criminel, tueur, trafiquant de drogues, d'armes, et de corps, la pire des espèces que la terre n'eut à porter depuis des années. Il ne se montrait au bar que très rarement, mon boss lui parlait souvent au téléphone par contre. Mais savoir la fréquence à laquelle mon grand Patron passait au café n'est que très peu importante, le plus important est de savoir ce que cet homme a fait.

Chapitre 1  
Nous sommes en 1996. Je me nomme Élisabeth LeRenard, j'ai vingt-sept ans, et vis depuis deux ans dans la petite ville de Pau, je m'y installe pour fuir le bruit de la région Parisienne et y trouver la tranquillité. Je trouve un petit boulot dans un bar miteux dans l'une des sombres ruelles Paloises mal fréquentées par personnes louches en tous genres ou personnes perdues cherchant refuge et aide. Et cette aide, ils l'a trouvent justement dans le bar sobrement appelé «Le Bar Bordélique ». J'ai demandé à mon boss pourquoi ce nom. Il me répondit avec un sourire amusé, puis dit ses mots.

-Le Patron est quelqu'un aux idées et aux gouts particuliers.

Ça ne m'avançait pas réellement mais après tout j'aimais bien les mystères.  
Cela fait seulement 3 semaines que je travaille au « Bar Bordélique » quand un assez grand homme en costume noir entra avec une démarche assurée dans le bar, clope à la bouche, sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers le comptoir derrière lequel j'étais en train de laver les verres sale utilisés par les quelques clients de la veille. L'homme posa violement sa main sur le comptoir, comme pour y écraser un cafard, ce qui me fit sursauter et me retourner vers lui.  
-Je… Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?... Balbutiais-je sous le choc du coup donné sur le pauvre comptoir qui ne demandait rien à personne.

\- Ouais, gamine, mais après, d'abord appelle le boss. Dit-il en me regardant à travers ses lunettes noires tintées.

\- Heu… C'est-à-dire qu'il est occupé, vous pouvez patienter en prenant un verre ?...

\- Me faire patienter ? Moi ? Répondit il suivit d'un ricanement qui résonna dans le sombre bar vide. Tu sais à qui tu parles, gamine ?

\- Non, je devrais ?...

\- Eh bien ouais, gamine, quand tu commences à travailler dans un endroit aussi miteux que celui-ci, regarde au moins qui en est le proprio…  
Je levais les sourcils par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le proprio soit comme ça, je le voyais plutôt petit, vieux, et pas très malin d'avoir installé son bar ici, car il faut le dire, nous n'avons que cinq ou six clients pas jours, parfois pas du tout, et généralement ce sont les mêmes à chaque fois… En fait, je me demandais encore comment ce bar pittoresque était encore ouvert, vue le peu de personnes entrant –pour consommer tout du moins- dans le «Bar Bordélique ». Il y avait bien les réfugiés mais eux ne payaient rien, évidemment, en générale ils ne restaient que une ou deux semaines, pas plus, puis ils s'en allaient après avoir subitement trouvé un travail. Parfois il arrivait qu'ils nous aident aux tâches ingrates du bar, comme la corvée de toilettes, ou alors laver les tables, chasser les rats et les cafards, réparer ce qui était cassé, car le bar de cet homme tombait en ruine. D'ailleurs, cet homme me regardait avec un large sourire carnassier depuis tout à l'heure et cela me perturbais assez.

\- Reste pas plantée là à me regarder avec tes grands yeux et vas chercher Seb, gamine…

Seb était le patron du bar, mais pas le gérant, il était seulement mon supérieur. J'allais donc le chercher, encore un peu surprise par l'apparence du dit propriétaire de pauvre bar. En entrant dans la réserve je le vis en train de compter les caisses de bière qui venaient d'arriver ce matin. Cet homme était devenu –depuis que je travaille ici- comme un père de substitution pour moi, mais également pour les jeunes réfugiés qui arrivaient au « Bordélique ». Il avait naturellement la carrure paternelle, du haut de ses 59 ans il m'avait beaucoup appris lors de mes 3 semaines de travail dans le bar. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et portait la moustache, un continuel petit sourire jovial sur son visage et quelques taches de vieillesse sur les tempes. Il m'avait raconté que lorsqu'il avait mon âge, il était majordome à Buckingham. Mais lorsqu'il eue 30 ans, il laissa tout tomber et s'enfui en France. Il ne m'a pas expliqué la raison mais il avait l'air si content de l'avoir fait que je ne cherchais pas à la connaître.

-Heu… Boss ?... Le propio est là… Dis-je avec une petite voix.

\- Ah ! Fantastique ! Ria-t-il en se tournant vers moi et en allant à la rencontre du propriétaire.

Je le suivais à petit pas, intriguée par cet étrange personnage qui n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement clean. Lui et Seb semblaient être assez proches, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils faisaient croire en riant tous les deux comme de vieux amis.

-J'viens pour t'apporter ton fric, gamin ! Annonça l'homme en noir en jetant une liasse de billet sur le comptoir. J'étais surprise de voir autant d'argent pour un simple travail de barman. Il devait bien y avoir plus de cinquante mille euros sur le comptoir, cela ne faisait-il pas beaucoup pour le petit barman du « Bordélique » pittoresque qu'est ce bar ? Sans compter que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de clients. Mais cela ne semblait pas surprendre plus que ça mon cher Seb qui prit la liasse en souriant d'un air ravis et regarda si le compte y était.

-Super, Patron ! Y a l'tout !

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Au fait, où tu l'as trouvée ? Dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire malsain.

-Oh celle-là tu la touche ! J'ai eue du mal à la trouver, tu sais qu'c'est pas facile d'engager quand on a un bar aussi pourri que le tien ?! Et puis moi j'ai besoin d'aide pour les clients !

-Quels clients ?! Y a que les rats et les cafards qui profitent de ta bière ici ! Et puis je te signale que c'est mieux pour mes affaires, d'avoir ce bar ici…

-Je sais, je sais… Mais ce que je m'ennuie moi ! J'ai besoin d'avoir du monde dans mon bar, d'un peu d'action ce ne serait pas mal !

-Seb, t'as cinquante-neuf ans. Répondit alors celui-ci

-L'âge c'est dans la tête… Fit Seb en se tapotant sa tempe tachetée par la vieillesse du doigt. J'suis pas vieux, je suis encore un vaillant jeune homme !

-Si tu l'dis, gamin… Dit l'homme en noir costume qui lui souriait d'un air amusé. Bon, moi j'ai des bordels à aller faire marcher, je repasse pour te donner ta future paye !

-Tu veux pas un verre avant ? Qu'il n'y ai pas que le rat là-bas qui en profite, comme tu dis… En désignant un petit rat en train de lécher le sol recouvert de d'alcool.

-Ouais, j'veux bien, mais ta nouvelle serveuse m'avait déjà promis un whisky. En faisant un signe de la tête vers moi au barman.  
Seb se tourna alors vers moi, surpris de ma présence et ne m'ayant surement pas remarqué, moi qui rougis un peu en sentant le regard des deux hommes posé sur moi.

-C'est vrai, Elisabeth ? Me lança –t-il d'un air faussement surpris

-Hein ? Non ! Enfin, pas exactement… Mais je vais le lui servir tout de suite !

Je me précipitai alors vite vers l'étagère où étaient posés les verres pour en attraper un et le remplir aussitôt pour ainsi le servir à cet étrange homme. Il le bue cul sec puis se leva sans rien dire, juste faisant un signe de main à Seb puis passa les portes du bar avant de s'enfoncer dans les sombres ruelles Paloises. Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait mais le petit sourire amusé de mon père de substitution fit envoler toutes questions que je me posais. Mais une des questions elle restait belle et bien là, à me bruler les lèvres et je ne puis m'empêcher de la poser à Seb qui était en train de laver le verre qu'il restait sur le comptoir.

-Dis, Seb ? C'est quoi le prénom du proprio au juste ?...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du barman et ses yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers moi.  
-Contente toi l'appeler Patron, Elisabeth…

-Patron ?...

-Patron, c'est ça ! Maintenant tu veux bien aller faire les lits à l'étage ? Je sors… Dis le cinquantenaire en attrapant son manteau rouge rubis et l'enfilant avant de passer les portes du « Bordélique » tout comme le « Patron » il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

Je m'exécutai donc dès qu'il eue franchit les porte et monta à l'étage où se trouvait deux chambre contenant quatre lits chacune. C'était des lits superposés, rien de bien luxueux non plus, mais déjà assez pour passer une bonne nuit au chaud sur un matelas non contenant –probablement- ni puces, ni poux, ni autre petit insecte dans ce genre. Je changea les draps t les couettes, en prévision de nouveaux arrivants au refuge. J'avais aussi pour habitude déposer un paquet de chewigum sur chaque lit ainsi qu'une petite barre chocolatée. C'était ma petite marque de gentillesse pour ces personnes qui n'avait pas eue une vie facile jusque là. Ranger ces chambres était l'une de mes tâches préférées dans toutes celle que j'avais à faire au bar, il y avait aussi la cuisine à faire mais ça je n'étais pas très douée pour ce genre de choses... En réalité j'ai grandit dans une famille plutôt aisée, et c'est peu dire ! Nous avions une gouvernante, qui faisait la cuisine le ménage et qui s'occupait de moi et mon grand frère de deux ans mon ainé. Nos parents n'avaient pas le temps pour nous, ils étaient tout deux de grands politiciens très importants dans la région. Nous ne les voyons seulement lors des week-ends, et encor e! Quand ils n'étaient pas enfermés dans leurs bureaux... Mon frère, Octave, lui était quelqu'un de très calme mais qui souffrait le plus de l'abandon évidant de nos deux parents. Il était très fragile et également très réservé, mais néanmoins il était aussi très protecteur envers moi. Octave me lisait toujours des livres, car dès quatre ans il savait lire, il était très intelligent, il me lisait toute sortes de livres, à toutes heures, et en tout lieux, il avait toujours un livre sur lui et à chaque fois différent. Mon frère était un exemple à suivre pour moi ! Je l'admirais tant mais dès qu'il eue dix-huit ans il s'en alla de la maison et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu... Il me manque énormément, et je n'ai aucun indices pour savoir où il est et si il va bien. Mes parents l'on cherché pendant deux longues années mais en vain, ma mère n'en dormait pas tandis que mon père, lui, en profitait pour sa campagne, y jouait au plus pour faire monter ses pourcentages, passer dans tous les journals télé, pleurant à la disparition de son fils. Moi, je me contentai de lui écrire des lettres, des lettres jamais envoyées mais de les écrire me soulageais... Mais un jour il y répondit, enfin je reçu une lettre de lui, mais j'aime penser qu'il avait lus mes lettres. En tout cas, la lettre contenait seulement cinq lignes, mais écrient d'une magnifique écriture, comme à l'habitude de mon cher frère adoré ! Elle disait donc ;

"- Bonjour, petite sœur... Excuse moi de pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps...

J'espère que tu vas bien, je ne demande pas pour les parents, j'ai appris leur état à la télé...

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. J'ai mes livres avec moi ! Petite sœur, tu me manque beaucoup, tu sais !

Même maman, mais tu sais aussi que mon plus grand rêve est de redécouvrir le monde ! Mais comme je te connais assez pour savoir que tu essayeras de savoir où je suis, et comme je n'en ai pas la possibilité, c'est la dernière lettre que je t'envoie.

Octave.

PS : Prend soin de toi, petite sœur..."

Ce jour là je venais à peine d'avoir 23 ans et d'être acceptée à l'université de médecine de Paris. Mais après avoir lue cette lettre, je faisais mes valises et partie de la maison à mon tour, avec mes deux valises, pour aller chez ma seule et unique amie, Margi. Qui m'hébergea pendant un mois puis je pris le train, et alla donc à Pau... Puis vous connaissez la suite, enfin pas totalement tout car je n'ai pas fini !

Le soir, alors que je lavais les derniers verres avant de fermer, la porte du "Bordélique" s'ouvra et un jeune homme, d'à peu près dix-huit ans, entra, tout recroquevillé sur lui même. Il s'avança timidement vers le comptoir, et s'assit sur le tabouret juste en face de moi, il avait l'air perdu et très anxieux. Je m'approcha de lui et lui dit gentiment :

\- Vous voulez un verre ?... Si oui, il faudra vite le boire, je ne vais pas tarder à fermer...

Il rougit un peu et détourna le regard puis me répondit très timidement.

-Hé bien... A ce qu'il paraît vous... Vous faite aussi refuge... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit...

Je lui fit un petit sourire puis lui fit signe de passer derrière le comptoir puis de me suivre à l'étage. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, après m'avoir regardé avec son grand œil qui n'était pas caché par sa grande mèche de cheveux noir qui lui cachait également la moitié du visage. Il était plutôt petit et maigrichon, une petite veste kaki qui lui servait d'unique armure contre le froid qu'il faisait dehors, et son pantalon était déchiré de partout et semblait très sal, ainsi que tous ses autres habits. Il avait une bandoulière qui ne semblait pas bien remplie mais qui contenant néanmoins quelque chose, j'en étais certaine, vue comment il l'a serré contre lui. Il me suivait de près, comme si il avait peur de se perdre. Une fois arrivé dans l'une des deux chambre, je lui montrais les lits et lui annonça qu'il avait l'embarras du choix, et que si il voulait il pouvait se doucher dans la salle de bain, au fond du couloir.

\- Le repas sera près à 20 heure, si tu as faim plus tôt, j'ai mit des barres de chocolats sur le lit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serait dans la cuisine en bas. Je laisse t'installer ! Puis je redescendit en bas pour enfin fermer et aller faire le repas pour ce pauvre garcon.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, et comme à chaque, de l'eau couler du plafond. J'en profita pour aller lui déposer un pyjama sur son lit, comme je le fait d'habitude -même si Seb nest pas tant d'accord- puis je retournais à ma cuisine. Seb rentra à ce moment là par la porte de derrière et entendit lui aussi le jeune garçon en train de se doucher puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé.

-Un nouveau, Elisabeth ?

-Oui, Seb ! Un timide, il es arrivé tout à l'heure...

-Super ! Tu lui fais quoi à manger ? Me demanda le vieux barman qui s'approcha pour sentir la plat que je préparais.

\- Rien de bien extraordinaire, une omelette et des petits poids... Il y en a aussi pour toi !

\- Oh merci, mais je ne reste que le temps de dire bonjour à notre invité, je repars aussitôt après ! D'ailleurs est-ce que tu peux rester ici ce soir ? Je ne rentre pas avant demain... Me dit-il d'un air embarrassé.

\- Oh... Pas de soucis, Seb, il faut juste que je passe chez moi pour prendre mes affaires de rechange...

\- Très bien ! C'est parfait, merci encore, petite Elisabeth !

Je terminais le repas et l'emmena sur l'une des tables du bar, avec deux couverts servient. Puis courut jusqu'à mon appartement, à un quart d'heure à pied du bar. J'avais trouvé un petit appartement en plein centre-ville, certes petit, mais néanmoins c'était mon petit chez moi. Il était sous les toits, une chambre, mais cela me convenait amplement. J'avais une baignoire et une cheminée, mon lit était douillé, de quoi me nourrir tous les jours. Certes, lorsque je vivais avec mes parents, j'avais une vie plus douillette, mais je me sentait bien trop étouffée même si les parents n'étaient que rarement à la maison. Je pris donc ma chemise de nuit ainsi que de quoi faire ma toilette et également de quoi lire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remplaçais Seb lorsqu'il y avait des personnes ayant pris refuge au bar, j'avais donc pris l'habitude. Lorsque j'arriva au bar, Seb était partit, et les assiettes vides, même celle qui m'était destinée. Je montais à l'étage pour voir si mon ôte ne manquait de rien, quand j'entendis de petits rires. J'entrouvrais doucement la porte pour voir ce qu'il en était quand je vis le jeune garcon en compagnie d'un des rats qui logeait clandestinement dans l'immeuble.

\- Tu es tout mignon, toi... Je me demande comment les gens peuvent te haïr à ce point... Fit il en souriant légèrement. Tu vois comment les gens peuvent être cruelle envers les personnes qui ne sont pas comme eux ?... Moi je m'appelle Victor ! Et toi... Je te vois bien porter le prénom... Sulivan !

Le dénommé Victor semblait un peu moins triste en compagnie de ce petit rat gris. Et cela me fit avoir un grand sourire attendrie, j'étais émue à tel point que j'en laissais la porte s'ouvrir en grand, de façon à montrer ma présence aux deux nouveau amis.

Victor rougit violemment lorsqu'il me vit et "Sulivan" alla se cacher sous le lit, surpris par le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand. Le léger sourire attendrissant de Victor disparu aussitôt qu'il m'ait vue, et il détourna le regard, comme honteux de parler à un vulgaire rat. Quant à moi je ne savais plus trop où me mettre, terriblement gênée d'avoir fait intrusion dans leur discutions qui m'avait l'air d'être d'une grande intimité. Tentant de m'expliquer, je balbutiais ces quelques mots...

-Je... Hum... Est-ce que Sulivan veut quelque chose à manger ?...

\- Heu... du pain ?... Me répondit Victor d'un air timide avant d'aller chercher le petit rat sous le lit.

Je lui sourit et redescendit dans la cuisine pour y prendre du pain et un peu de lait pour les deux, nous ne savions jamais... Peut-être que Victor en voulait aussi, et ce fut le cas ! Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il vagabondait ici et là, car le pauvre garçon n'était tellement plus habitué à dormir sur un vrai lit, qu'il avait faillit pleurer de joie en scrutant le pauvre matelas peu confortable. Il n'arrêtait pas de me remercier pour un oui ou pour un non et lorsque je lui proposé de lavé et recoudre ses vêtements, il me remercia tellement vigoureusement que je me sentit rougir.

Mais ce qui me surpris le plus, c'est ce qu'il se passa le lendemain matin, alors que je descendais pour ouvrir le bar, je vis le fameux "Patron", assis au comptoir, s'étant servi un verre, son éternelle sourire carnassier aux lèvres qu'il me lançais sans arrêt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en le voyant, et également pousser un petit peu crédible...

-Patron... C'est ça ?... Hum... J'allais ouvrir... Balbutiais-je. Je... je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer...

-Oh, je suis quelqu'un d'assez discret... Mais j'suis pas venu ici pour flatter mon égaux. Il dort toujours ?

\- Il ?...

\- Bah oui ! Le gamin qui est arrivé hier... Puis il rajouta d'un air menaçant. J'ai deux trois trucs à régler avec lui...


End file.
